It Started with a Kiss
by Elixirs
Summary: Allen likes Kanda and Kanda knows. Now he's curious to see how far the brat would go. Yullen! Romance/Drama/Humor DEAD FANFIC
1. It started with a Kiss

**It Started with a Kiss**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking your time and effort into reading this fanfic. I'm very grateful :3. Just a little note, although this is categorized as humor/romance, it won't always be crack or gag or anything that would head to the road of parody. I took in some consideration on placing this under drama/romance, but then I preferred it to be more on the funny side.**

**Warning: fluff, a bit of OOCness and alcohol.**

**I don't own DGM and all that —If I did, Yullen would be spilled everywhere in Wikipedia.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

It has been three days after their arrival in their new home. So far, the new home for the Black Order still needed weeks before everything can fully settle down and return to normal—especially for the Science and Research department, since most of their equipments and data had been destroyed or lost somewhere in the old headquarter ever since of the invasion of the level four akuma.

But everyone in the Black Order had contributed in helping one another to finish their home and Allen Walker was one of them. In fact, he was the most helpful person comparing to everyone else. Everyday, he'd wake up early in the morning just to help the Science department with their overload of machinery or double the stacks of boxes by carrying it with both hands.

Thanks to the help of Allen, within these three days, half of the work has been done. Komui insisted on Allen to take a break and let the finders and the research department to do the rest of the work, but Allen refused to stop. To him, the Black Order was his family and family means helping one another. Finally, on the third day, Komui ordered Allen to stop working because he was becoming fatigue since he'd only slept for five hours and reduced his regular portion of meals.

Instead, Komui had assigned Allen and many other exorcists to be in charge of decorating and arranging a '_welcome home'_ party to be held in the cafeteria.

"Hey Lenalee, could you pass me the tape?" Allen asked, holding the banner with one hand and the other stretching out towards Lenalee. Lenalee picked up the tape left on one of the table and reached out to Allen to pass it to him. Allen almost lost balance when he bent down to grab it, but luckily Chaoji had grabbed and steadied the ladder from falling over.

"Thanks Chaoji," Allen sighed in relief. "If you weren't here, I would've lied in bed with a broken ankle and missed out on all the fun."

The three of them laughed. Allen felt relieved to finally hear the voices of his friends that had no presence of sadness, but rather there was joy.

"Oi moyashi, if you're going to hang your mouth open like that, I'll jab an apple down your throat."

Allen's face had turned into a frown. He slowly turned to face the tall 18 year old exorcist and snort at him. "Well at least I'm helping unlike _some_ people," Allen hissed, resuming back to his work.

"Che, helping on what? Capturing dust?" Kanda retorted, purposely bumping the ladder as he passed by. Allen glared at him and quickly held onto the ledge of the ladder so he wouldn't fall. Lavi, who was arranging the tables, caught sight of Kanda and neglected all of his duties.

"Wait for me Yuu-chan!" Lavi sang, rushing to catch up to the samurai.

"That stupid baKanda. Thinking he's all superior when he's not." Allen spat, sticking his tongue out at Kanda who had left the cafeteria in only a few seconds.

"Now's not the time to be fussing over little things like that," Lenalee interrupted. "Instead, we should get ready for the welcome party. It's going to start in about an hour and I want to take a shower after all of this work."

"Alright, let me just secure the banner," Allen said, sticking another tape onto it. He stepped down and took a few steps back to fully view on how the cafeteria looked like and to his surprise, he felt like the old cafeteria had suddenly returned.

--

Kanda felt very frustrated since Lavi wouldn't leave him alone and he literally followed him all the way to his room. It seemed that empty threats wouldn't affect Lavi anymore. Even though Kanda had asked as kindly as possible, which wasn't any much difference, to leave his room because he wanted to take a shower, Lavi still refused to leave and instead, he let himself drop onto Kanda's bed.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get off my bed, before I slice your head off with mugen," Kanda growled, gritting his teeth until he almost felt one of his tooth crack. Lavi reluctantly got up, but then he walked towards the chair and sat down again.

Kanda itched for mugen, but he tried his best to stay calm and composed. He wouldn't want Komui murdering him for slicing a newly bought chair in half. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"God you look so sexy when you do that," Lavi breathed, resting his cheek on his palm.

Kanda twitched on Lavi's comment. Was Lavi a masochist? Because he was seriously wanting a death wish. Nevertheless, he let Lavi be, only muttering _'stupid rabbit'_ and turned to grab his towel and walk out the room, without caring if Lavi was left there.

Unfortunately, Kanda very well knew that Lavi would stand up and run after him in 5… 4… 3… 2…

"Yuu-chan! Wait for me!" Lavi called, running to catch up with Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes when he heard the red head call for him. How he wished his obvious prediction wouldn't come true. He didn't stop walking; only responding with a simple _'che'_ and then he continued towards his destination.

"Aww… In a bad mood? How 'bout we take a shower together?" Lavi suggested, grinning cheerfully at Kanda.

"_That's it. That rabbit will be running for his life now."_

--

The cafeteria was filled with people. Allen gawked at the buffet that was arranged by none other than Jerry. He was tempted to go over there and steal all the food and run away. He would never have to worry about being hungry ever again. Lenalee rolled her eyes and grabbed Allen by the collar and dragged him away from the buffet table that almost been devoured by a little hungry parasite.

"Just a small bite?" Allen pleaded.

"You're not eating anything until half of the buffet has been eaten," Lenalee refused, probing Allen to sit down on the table. "Why," Allen whined. "If half of the buffet is eaten, then what do I get?"

Lenalee laughed. "The other half, of course."

Allen groaned, leaning his head on the table and stared at the wide buffet that was calling for him, pleading him to run right there and eat all the food. Allen drifted his eyes towards the entrance and exit of the cafeteria. The door creaked loudly, and there stood Lavi and Kanda who were apparently drenched.

"Wow… You look… err… wet?" Allen commented, as Kanda sat down on the opposite side of Allen, cursing at himself.

"Che, why don't you blame that stupid rabbit?" Kanda jeered, twisting his loosened pony tail hair to remove all excess of water.

Allen turned to face Lavi who was grinning, while sitting next to Kanda. "Kanda was being stubborn," Lavi started, ignoring Kanda's threat. "I told him I'll help him take a shower, but then he didn't want to. So I sprayed him with a bit of water and then he threw a bucket of water back at me."

Everyone except Kanda stared blankly at Lavi. Who wouldn't get angry if someone insisted in joining a bath with someone and someone spraying water at you? Allen half-heartedly chuckled and let it go as a joke and resumed to staring back at the buffet wondering if any of the food had eaten already. He stomach started to ache a lot.

"Allen, why don't you just get a drink to sustain your hunger for a while?" Lenalee recommended.

"Why don't you just let me eat now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You would be able to finish that buffet in less than 10 minutes. Give some other people a chance, would you?"

"But—"

"Just get a drink," Lenalee commanded.

Allen felt the back of his hair stand up. Lenalee could sound very scary if she wanted to. Allen stood up and took a few steps towards the drinking station since it was very near them. He scanned through the options of drinks and decided to go with the punch since it's usually the best. He poured the punch in four cups and then he took the first two and handed it to Lavi and Lenalee. He returned to the drinking station and got the other two. He hesitated to hand it over to Kanda, only staring at him with a grimace.

"Here," Allen said dully.

Kanda snatched the drink, but not too strong enough to spill it. He didn't reply but instead he drank it in one go. Allen sat down, muttering about how bad Kanda's attitude can be and then he drank his own.

"Allen slow down, you're going to get a headache if you drink that too quickly," Lenalee said.

Allen coughed when he felt the drink burn his throat. Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation tingling in his mouth, it almost relieved his hunger. "This is good," Allen gasped, standing up to get a refill.

Lenalee glanced worriedly at Allen. She was wondering whether she's going to tell Allen that the punch contained alcohol or not.

--

When Allen reached his 16th cup, he was clearly drunk and apparently Kanda as well. Kanda because at one point, he pointed out rudely at how Allen's face was turning red and Allen, on the other hand thought he was challenging him into a drinking contest. And because of each other's pride, Kanda accepted his challenge and as result, Kanda was drunk too, since he also couldn't tolerate much alcohol.

"Ha… I beat you, you.. you yeah," Allen slurred, laughing randomly at himself.

"Shut it," Kanda hissed, staring hard on the table so he wouldn't lose control and act like Allen. Lavi was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Every time he calmed down, he would glance at Kanda whether to see if he was still red on the face, and up 'till now, his face stayed the same way so Lavi wouldn't stop laughing.

"I should've told Allen," Lenalee sighed, gripping on Allen so he wouldn't fall off the bench.

"Hey Kanda, did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you argue with someone?" Allen asked, trying to focus his eyes at Kanda. He glared back in response standing up and slowly leaving the room.

"Hey wait!" Allen called, standing up, trying to follow Kanda, but since he felt so dizzy, he fell down twice on the way towards the door.

When Allen left the cafeteria, Kanda was merely spotted on the right turn. Allen staggered to reach him. He needed the walls to support him from falling.

"_I think I'm going to collapse."_

And suddenly, Allen had an idea. He bit his lip and fell to the floor, and he cringed his body and cried in pain.

--

Kanda turned around to see who was making such annoying noises and to his surprise, he saw moyashi on the floor, writhing in pain—or so he thought. What Kanda didn't know was Allen was faking the whole thing just so he could get Kanda to notice him.

Kanda peered left and right to see if anyone was there. Seeing that the place is free of people, he walked up to Allen and picked him up and quickly searched for a nearby room. To his relief, he found a door that had a sign 'keep out'. He kicked the door open and quickly entered the pitch black room and dropped Allen on the floor and closed the door behind him.

--

"Ow! That hurts!" Allen wailed, trying to find Kanda through the dark room so he could glare at him.

"Che."

Allen heard something rustle only until to realize it was Kanda's coat brushing against Allen's leg. Allen focused his eyes towards Kanda's face which was hardly seen through the dark. He laughed and tried to poke Kanda's nose, unfortunately missing and poked his eye instead.

"What the hell moyashi!" Kanda barked, grabbing Allen by the collar.

Allen could feel Kanda's breath. This smell of punch intoxicated Allen. He just wanted to taste it, what it would be like to just get closer and taste the sweet savouring flavor…

"Oi… What are you doing moyashi?" Kanda asked, leaning a bit back since Allen was too close to him.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and slowly he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Kanda's own.

"You're drunk," Kanda muttered, as Allen took a breath. He ignored that retort and kissed him again, except this time it was more passionate. At first Kanda refused to move or respond in any way, but slowly he let his mouth open for entry. Allen let his tongue invade Kanda's mouth and tasted the strong flavor of strawberry and grapefruit. He started to crave for more, becoming fiercer rather than gentle.

Kanda leaned back on the wall of the small room, pulling Allen closer to him so he could take more control. Although Kanda hated the brat, he blamed it on the alcohol and 18 year old hormones. It wasn't his fault that his body wanted it, and even if he didn't want to do this, he didn't have the strength to run away, since Allen had suddenly become very strong.

Allen felt his body heating up with the warmth of the room and the battle transpiring between the two of them. He was lucky that Kanda was still damp from his shower so he used his body to cool himself. Kanda sucked Allen's lower lip, which made him whimper in pleasure. Kanda smirked, then he slowly kissed the side of his lips, then his jaw and finally up to his earlobe. He nibbled it and gave it a satisfying mark.

Allen felt his whole body on fire, with Kanda kissing and nibbling him here and there, it was sheer pleasure. He laughed out of the blue and then he slumped over Kanda's chest and didn't say another word.

"Moyashi?" Kanda called, raising a brow at him. "Oi, what the fuck?" Kanda nudged him, but he didn't respond.

"_How could this brat fucking sleep at a time like this?"_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Feelings

**It Started with a Kiss**

**A/N: I kind of laughed at myself for realizing that most of you thought that the previous chapter was the end of my fan fiction. Fortunately, this fan fiction will continue through a lot series of events. But only if you keep on motivating me to write, otherwise I might give up and leave the fan fiction to a certain chapter forever.**

**UPDATE: Recruiting staffs for my community, tell me if interested!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dgm or any of the characters, If I did, there wouldn't be such thing as a laviyuu/laven pairing. **

**Warning: laviyuu, self service and more fluff.**

**Read & Review please! :D**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the Black Order, though only few noticed it because most were asleep. Komui decided that it was best that everyone was allowed to sleep in and have a rest since it was reasonable because they stayed up all night because of the welcome home party.

However, there was a particular exorcist who hardly slept at all because all he could think about was the horrible pitch black closet memories. Kanda groaned and shifted to face the door, his back facing the window since he hated the sun bleaching the room. How he hated it even more every time he remembered Allen and he swore to himself, the moment Allen woke up today, he was going to get a piece of Kanda and all because…

**Xxx Flash Back xxx**

It took five minutes before Kanda could actually calm himself down before he was about to decapitate Allen's head. Allen, who was snoring softly on Kanda's chest, wouldn't move an inch even though Kanda had shook him violently. It's as if he took an overdose of sleeping pills.

Kanda was frustrated. Very frustrated, to the fact that he didn't know what to do in this type of situation. It was a mistake in believing Allen was actually in pain, plus it was not a thing for Kanda to help others, Allen on top of that. The problem Kanda was facing now was how to get Allen back to his respected room without getting caught? He thought about asking Lenalee, but then she might wonder why they were in a closet in the first place, and Lenalee can bother Kanda until she'd get the real information, and Kanda did NOT want Lenalee to know about that, otherwise she would turn into any typical yaoi fan girl and ask all sorts of inappropriate questions. Kanda skipped Lavi, because that was the least of all people that he didn't want him to find out. He already predicted that the rabbit would overreact and turn it all into a big commotion. Other than those two people he knew, he couldn't think of anyone he could trust, which made he even more frustrated. He had no choice but to do all the work by himself.

Kanda pushed Allen like he was just a doll, onto the floor. He then scanned the room, trying to adjust with the darkness of the place, until he found the doorknob. He then slowly opened the door to see if anyone was there.

Hallway: Clear.

He picked up Allen, throwing his arms on his shoulders and his body leaning on Kanda's back. He waited a few more minutes just to be very sure that no one was there. When he believed it was really empty, he proceeded by opening the door completely and quietly closing it behind him before the started walking to the left, heading the direction opposite of the cafeteria. He hastily hid behind a column, when he heard two men laughing loudly as they passed by, not noticing that Allen was already falling off Kanda.

Stairs: Clear.

No one was in the staircase, which was a great relief to Kanda, since it would be very difficult to move stealthily up the stairs. Kanda winced his eyes when he felt sweat sliding down his forehead and past his eyebrows. Allen on his back and walking up the stair was giving Kanda a big workout. He almost slipped when he reached the top. He had almost forgotten about the alcohol which still had an effect on him.

Dorm corridors: Clear.

Just a few more meters and he could throw Allen into his room and walk to his own and go to sleep. He began to walk faster, determined to finally rest after such a distant travel. He kicked Allen's room door open, almost falling onto the ground, because not much force was needed since Allen's door was already open.

Allen's room: Not clear.

"Shit."

Kanda cursed aloud when he saw Lavi lying on Allen's bed, apparently playing with Timcanpy, only slowly turning his head when he heard Kanda. Lavi sat up, a wide grin plastered on his face, as he walked towards Kanda like he was about to give a big bear hug.

Kanda dodged Lavi but then he lost balanced and hit the wall. He checked to see if Allen was awake. Fortunately there was no difference from before. Kanda regained control and quickly dropped Allen on his bed and stormed out of the room as quickly as he could.

He didn't want to talk to Lavi, about whatever happened, all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep, but he felt so dizzy because he exerted too much energy that really made him exhausted. He focused hard towards his direction, but he could no longer hold the blurriness he had. Kanda almost fell on the ground, but Lavi quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

"What made you so tired, that almost made you faint?" Lavi asked, kneeling down as he helped Kanda lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall back.

Kanda didn't respond. He didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to shut himself up and concentrate on staying awake as much as possible. He reminded himself from today on; never again will he ever drink alcohol.

Lavi lifted Kanda's chin, observing Kanda's facial expression, relieved to still be alive because normally, Kanda would've already sliced him into bits of pieces for only touching him. Kanda bit his lip, to see Lavi pulling a wide smirk at him. What he feared most came true. He found out that Kanda was now vulnerable because of the alcohol affecting him and he knew how Lavi could take advantage of that. Kanda desperately didn't want that to happen, so instead he tried to shove Lavi off and act like his normal self, but he cursed himself to only find out that he had only pushed Lavi a few centimeters away.

"Ne Yuu chan, you're pretty weak right now," Lavi commented, approaching Kanda again.

Kanda responded with a _"che"_, because his head was spinning immensely. He couldn't think properly anymore. The only think that he could do now was stay awake and avoid fainting as much as possible.

Lavi neared Kanda's face until they were practically only inches apart. Lavi didn't take any opportunity to have second thoughts before he would be murdered, and roughly crushed his lips with Kanda's. Kanda couldn't keep his mouth closed, because Lavi had forced it open with his own lips. He explored every part of Kanda's mouth, entwining his tongue with Kanda's own. Kanda groaned, trying to push him off, but his body wouldn't listen to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed it. Lavi slid his fingers under Kanda's shirt, and push it up, revealing a nice toned body. Lavi battled with Kanda's tongue, since he finally started to respond. Lavi rubbed the right pink nub on Kanda's chest which made him shiver in response. The battle went on and on until Kanda's lips were a little swollen.

Lavi wasn't going to stop. He was going to pick Kanda up, bring him to his room and fuck him hard until Kanda would be screaming for more. His head filled with all these lusty thoughts, but he tried to hold them back so he could set Kanda in the mood. However, Lavi's hormones was driving him crazy. Waiting every second was making him want it more. Lavi pulled away from Kanda and took the time to regain his breath.

"Want… to continue… this in… my room?" Lavi huffed, licking the saliva that slid down on the side of his lips. Kanda was too dizzy to respond, but he clearly knew in his head that he definitely didn't want to do that so instead; he slowly stood up, asking Lavi to do the same. Lavi took that as a yes, and he felt very excited that he managed to persuade Kanda. Kanda on the other hand, had a different idea in store for him and it was not a pleasant one.

When Lavi was about to start kissing Kanda all over again, Kanda jerked up his knee as hard as he can and hit exactly where Lavi's groin was. Lavi's face contorted until he finally screamed and fell onto the floor in pain. Kanda felt only a mere second of pity on him, but he never took another second to waste. He quickly sprinted as far away from Lavi, running as quickly as he can to his room.

--

He slammed the door shut and locked it, adding his desk to block the entrance just to be extra secure. He took a deep sigh and dropped his entire weight onto the bed. He took this opportunity to catch all of his breath and clear his foggy mind.

After a few minutes, he felt like he could breathe again. The only problem now was Kanda's hard member, wanting Kanda to run back to Lavi and get kissed or even fucked by him. Kanda tried to think of horrible thoughts like Allen, but that only turned him on some more, because he still remembered their closet moment.

Kanda gave up after a couple of minutes passed, which felt like hours for Kanda. He decided the only solution to fix his problem, was to give it what it wants, but not exactly as how it wanted it to be. He was certainly not running back to the horny rabbit and receive the satisfaction from him—he was going to do it himself.

He reached down to the belt of his pants and unbuckled it. He tried to stop himself from committing such an indecent act, but the more he tried to resist, the more pain he felt. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his engorged member. He started to stroke it slowly, his hands getting sticky from pre cum, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. He felt so ashamed doing this, but the other half of him was feeling pleasure arising. He increased the speed of his movement, his shame being pushed to the back of his head, only lust and satisfaction left present. He felt himself reaching to his point, trying to move as fast as possible so he could get over with it. He bucked his knees together and arched his back as he let out a loud moan that echoed the room. Kanda felt disgusted as he pulled his hand away and how his cum stuck to his fingers. He reached over with his clean hand and grabbed an amount of tissues, wiping his hands first.

He wished this day had never come…

**Xxx End of Flashback xxx**

That was it; he was going to annihilate Lavi and Allen for turning him into a sick bastard. He got off his bed, grabbing his shirt and mugen and then he stormed out of the door, so he can find the two and mould their bodies into balls.

--

Allen groaned in pain. His head felt like it was about to burst, his back felt like someone had thrown him against the wall and his lips were swollen. Allen felt his stomach churn and quickly grabbed the trash can under his table and threw up. His face had gotten pale and he felt like his entire head was going to fall off. He slowly stood up, avoiding as much as possible to throw up again. Allen wanted to brush his teeth now, since his breath reeked with vomit. Although he really didn't want to think about food, his stomach growled loudly and he bit his lip. He was starving.

Allen dragged his feet lazily to his wardrobe, grabbing a new set of shirt and pants and changed into them. He shook his head so he could clear his mind and eyes. Allen walked out of his room, but he suddenly bumped into someone accidentally.

"Sorry—"

A loud screamed echoed the halls of the dorm. People from the higher floors stared down at them because of the sudden commotion. Allen shot his head up to see who was it that screamed. Lenalee had a frighten expression, an index finger pointing shakily at Allen.

"A—Allen!" Lenalee stammered, digging into her pocket and grabbing a tissue out of her pocket, and started wiping Allen's cheeks and lips.

"Just what happened to you?" Lenalee asked, supporting Allen's arm and followed him to wherever he was heading.

"I think I'm having a hang over," Allen mumbled, suddenly cupping his mouth with his hand as he ran to the nearest trash can and started to throw up again. Lenalee quickly ran after Allen and held his stomach and rubbed his back. Lenalee used her tissue again, wiping any mess that was left on Allen's face. He thanked her and continued to walk.

"Allen, I don't think it's a good idea to walk around, you should go see the nurse," Lenalee said, trying to stop Allen from his tracks.

"If I don't get anything to eat now, I would be in the infirmary for a much longer period."

"Then why didn't you eat yesterday?"

"Oh. Well now, I _wonder_ who stopped me from eating the buffet?" Allen said sarcastically, turning to stare at Lenalee. Lenalee bit her lip and apologized.

"I have my reasons okay?" she inhaled before she started to talk again. "Jerry and the rest of the chefs lacked food, because we're still moving. Brother made it worse when he announced the welcome home party. That consumed the rest of the food supplies. If we had our regular supply on food, I would've never asked you to not eat the food."

Allen gaped at her when he heard this. Not because she was thinking for the wellbeing of others but because, "You mean to say… There isn't anymore food in the cafeteria?!"

Lenalee tried to calm Allen down, since people started to stop and look at them with an irritated look. "Not until late in the afternoon. They need to send people to town to restock our food supply." Lenalee said.

Allen crouched down and groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do?" Allen whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

Lenalee shrugged not knowing how to solve this problem either. She tried to think of a possible solution, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing would pop up. "I'm sorry Allen. Why not try my brother, he might have the answer," Lenalee suggested, helping Allen up to his feet.

Allen nodded and bid Lenalee goodbye. He didn't have time to be the very kind type where he would say goodbye for 2 minutes until the other one got annoyed.

--

He knocked on the door of the Research department and then he excused himself in. Komui was leaning on his chair, scanning through the papers that seemed to be financial reports. When Komui noticed Allen entering the room, he placed the papers on his desk and leaned forward to give Allen a good morning greeting.

"Morning…" Allen responded tiredly, sitting on the chair opposite of Komui.

"Tired?" Komui asked. Allen nodded in reply, his stomach emitting another loud growl.

"Please…" Allen pleaded. "Is there any way I can go outside to eat food? I already heard the cafeteria lack food. You know I'm a parasitic type, so you would understand what pain I'm going through right now."

Komui didn't respond to well with this. "I'm sorry Allen, but I can't send you to town, not unless it's a mission."

Allen gripped on his pants, his tears already flooding out of his eyes. If he couldn't convince him through words, he was going to convince him through acting. "Please… I beg of you, please let me go to the village near us. You can double my missions; let me clean for a week—anything! Just please, let me go," Allen sobbed.

Komui tried to calm Allen down, but no matter what strategy he used, it wouldn't affect Allen. Finally Komui agreed, and that's when Allen started to quiet down.

"Okay! I'll let you go! But only if you have someone accompanying you," Komui said, slumping on his chair after finally shutting Allen up.

"Really? I can go? Okay! Can Lavi come with me then?" Allen asked cheerfully.

Komui shook his head. "Lavi's on a mission."

"Hmm… Miranda?"

"She's with Lavi."

"Krory?"

"He's still in the infirmary."

"Marie?"

"Tiedoll."

"Chaoji?"

"He now has regular training because of his innocence."

"Lenal—"Allen saw the look on Komui's face. "Never mind…"

Allen couldn't think of anyone to go with, which made him very disappointed. "Who should I go with then?"

"Hmmm…" Komui thought for a while. "How about Kanda?"

Allen gaped at Komui. "Kanda? Kanda would never escort me, even if it's a mission. He'd always leave me behind! I doubt Kanda would ever accept such an offer."

Komui took a sip before he continued. "Yes he would."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would."

"How?"

"Easy," Komui called the finder who was about to leave the room. "Can you send Kanda please."

It sounded more like a command than a question, but Allen shrugged it off.

After a while, Kanda came charging in the room, slamming his hands on the table.

"You better have a good reason for sending me here," Kanda spat. Allen stepped back. He knew this was a bad idea, just why didn't Komui see that?

"Please hand me mugen, we would like to upgrade it," Komui asked, putting his hand out.

Kanda raised his eyebrow, eyeing Komui suspiciously. He took out mugen and placed it on Komui's palm. Komui clasped the katana and then he gave it to a researcher.

"Right, if you want to get mugen back, please escort Allen to the near town. He needs to eat," Komui ordered.

Allen gaped shockingly at Komui. He can truly see how the Lee family has such evil tactics. Kanda's fists trembled when he heard this.

Finally he exploded. "You blackmailed me! You fucking blackmailed me! Hell no am I not going with moyashi for his stupid appetite!" Kanda fired.

"If you don't, then you don't get mugen back."

Kanda dug his nails into wooden table, until some wood chipped off.

"Fine," Kanda huffed, snatching mugen off the researcher's hand when Komui had asked him to come back inside the office. Kanda turned around and walked swiftly away, only stopping at the door, to glare at Allen.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Somehow, Allen felt less hungry when he heard Kanda's tone.

--

On their way to the village, they never spoke a single word. The only sound that was heard was the growling of Allen's stomach which irked Kanda to the point where he sometimes fidgets whenever he hears Allen's stomach growl in hunger. When they arrived, Allen immediately headed to the nearest inn, sitting down and ordering everything off the list. The waitress stared in shock when she heard Allen's order.

"Umm… Are you sure you want all of it?" the waitress asked one more time.

Allen nodded joyfully, happy to finally get some food. He was about to start talking to Kanda, but Kanda seemed like if anyone was to talk to him, their heads would be sliced off by mugen, so he kept his mouth shut and just stared at the table.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Kanda said, resting his arm on the ledge of the window. Allen looked up, glaring at him in response.

"Same goes for you," Allen mocked, rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm in a wonderful mood, so happy that someone forcefully kissed me."

Allen felt a knife stab his heart. When he heard these words, he felt all the blood in face drain. He clearly remembered everything that happened last night, but he didn't want to bring it up. He had been trying to forget about it all afternoon. Allen didn't respond and Kanda never reacted to Allen's sudden silence.

Although it was true that Allen had kissed him, Kanda wasn't referring to Allen, he was referring to Lavi. Allen was different, because Kanda felt that he was dominating the kiss. However, Lavi on the other hand, was a completely different story. Of course, Allen wouldn't understand--he didn't know anything about it.

When the food arrived, Allen ate it quietly but quickly. He managed to finish everything in less than 30 minutes, and there were more than 30 dishes on the table. The waitress had to come and go, collecting the empty plates so she can replace them with the other dishes.

Allen took the tissue on the table and patted his lips. Kanda took out a bag that was filled with money. He tossed it onto the table and stood up to walk out of the inn. Allen apologized on Kanda's rudeness and quickly excused himself so he could catch up with Kanda.

"I've done my part of the bargain, so I'm going back to headquarters," Kanda said, ignoring Allen's complaints on his behavior.

Allen grabbed Kanda's arms hastily before he would lose sight of him. He didn't want to leave yet. He somehow enjoyed the company of Kanda, plus he wanted to face Kanda properly.

"I want… to talk to you," Allen asked hesitantly.

Kanda turned to face Allen. "Well? What do want to say?"

"I want to talk to you properly. Can we go somewhere private?" Allen asked, tugging Kanda so they can discuss it in the alleyway.

Allen bent his head forward and bowed and then he faced Kanda. Kanda was surprised to see Allen crying all of a sudden.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Allen apologized. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I just… I don't know what happened to me back then, but I didn't mean to do that so—"

Before Allen could finish, Kanda placed his finger on Allen's lip so he would stop talking. Allen felt his cheeks heat up and he could tell he was blushing. He couldn't actually believe that Kanda was acting sort of nice. Normally Kanda would've shut him up from blabbering nonsense, but he didn't. Instead he placed his finger on Allen's lip. Neither anger nor smile was present, but it was very attracting to see Kanda having a new expression and Allen liked it a lot.

"Forget it. I'm not exactly angry at you although I am pretty pissed about you kissing me, but there's something much worse than that, that made me really frustrated," Kanda spoke, placing his hand back down.

"Something worse? What is it?" Allen asked, trying to wipe his tears away.

"I can't say."

"Oh… Okay then," Allen finished, staring down at the floor as if he was sulking.

He didn't say anything for a while until, "Can I have a hug?" Allen asked, looking up to see Kanda's reaction.

"No."

Despite Kanda saying no, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's stomach. Allen felt the warmth of Kanda's body which was a very pleasant feeling for him. Kanda didn't push away but he didn't hug him either, only placing his hand on Allen's head and let him have his way for once. Kanda wasn't in the mood to be the stubborn, rude self he normally was, he didn't mind Allen hugging him either, there was no harm in it and they were in an alleyway so no one could possibly see them.

Allen dug his face into Kanda's shirt, smelling his scent which was a very nice feeling for Allen. He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't know if he was slowly developing a feeling for Kanda, because what only mattered now was Kanda's warm body and a once-in-a-lifetime experience of not fighting or bickering with Kanda.

The sun was low and soon to set. Kanda hated the blinding hot sun, but this time it was warm and the streets were dim. It gave him a satisfying feeling. He laid his head on Allen, wrapped his arms around Allen's back and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze of the wind pass by them. Kanda and Allen didn't speak a word, only embracing each other for a long moment, treasuring the sunset and the warmth of each other.

It was a moment to remember.

* * *

**What a tiring chapter. Still like it despite the laviyuu moments?**

**Read and Review!**

**TBC... **


	3. Mixed Emotions

**It Started with a Kiss**

**A/N: Okay, I received this message from someone -not specifying name- and she asked me to put Laven in it. First of all, I don't accept requests unless I say so, so don't go asking me if I could put Laven in it. Second, I received another message that asked for laviyuu. Uh, people hello? The main two characters in this fanfic is stated as ALLEN and KANDA what more it says YULLEN. Plus there's currently more laviyuu than yullen, so why are you telling me to put more? Sheesh god you guys are annoying. Most of all, can't you see that i'm 100 percent a YULLEN lover? All my fanfics are yullen! I HATE laviyuu, laven, tykiallen, tykikanda or any other pairing that doesn't include allen or kanda. I only put laviyuu in this fic because that's part of it and its all unrequited. This fanfic is YULLEN, so don't ask for allen or kanda to go with someone else, because I'll seriously lose motivation in writing this fic. Sorry for those who have to hear me out. **

**Read and Review as usual**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and these days felt so empty for Allen. Apparently, after Allen and Kanda's encounter in the alleyway, they headed straight back to headquarters without a word and ever since, Allen had not once seen Kanda. It was best not to ask people where he was because people would wonder why Allen was asking for Kanda. He had already checked his room and the most common places he would be at that specific time, but he was still no where to be found. He ended up with two conclusions. One, he was on a mission or two, he was avoiding him.

Although Allen casually talked with Lenalee, he felt somewhat lonely. It was as if that hug had sucked out all the feelings of others and all absorbed in Kanda. Because that was what Allen could only think about. Kanda. His face, his voice, he scent, all of it swarmed in Allen's head and it wouldn't leave. Just why was Kanda nice all of a sudden? Why couldn't he stay like the normal annoying Kanda Allen hated? Kanda was making him miserable, because he can't properly think of himself jabbing a stake in Kanda's heart anymore. He couldn't contradict that statement 'because he has no heart' anymore. The more his frustration builds, the more its on Kanda.

He hated this feeling. The feeling of his guts twisting whenever he thought about Kanda. He didn't understand what it meant. He decided he was going to tell Lenalee everything, because Lenalee is one of Allen's most trustworthy friends and he would know that she would keep it a secret.

He got off his bed and headed out so he could find Lenalee. He'll discuss things over and get a confirmation that everything he's thinking is just crazy and everything can go back to normal. Allen straightened up and regained his confidence, walking proudly until he bumped into someone by accident.

"Ah! Sorry—"

"Watch where you're going bean sprout."

Allen felt his whole body jolt when he heard Kanda's voice. He felt the same sickness of his guts twisting but then there was a new feeling. He felt his heart racing rapidly like he just ran a 100 meter dash race. Adrenalin consumed his body and all of a sudden he was panting. He didn't know what to do when his body was messing up.

"What's wrong with you? You're working up a lot energy," Kanda commented, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Allen whose face was flushed.

"I… don't… know…," Allen panted, his eyes starting to lose its vision. He felt his face heat up when he glanced at Kanda. He didn't look angry, but he did seem irritated. Well, that's Kanda. Always like that.

Allen excused himself before he completely loses his conscious. At first he walked, avoiding as much eye contact as he could as he past by Kanda. Only when he reached 2 meters away from him, Allen started to run. He didn't dare to look back at Kanda to see if he was going to stare blankly at Allen, all he did was run. Run forward 'till he reached his destination and made sure he calmed down before he leaves Lenalee's room.

"Good morning Allen kun," Lenalee greeted as Allen ran right passed her.

"Morning. Sorry I'm in a rush to go find Lenalee."

"Umm… Allen, I am Lenalee!" Lenalee shouted since Allen was a fair distance away from her.

Allen froze and turned to stare at Lenalee before everything registered. Was he turning into a real idiot? This whole day he has been acting weird and he bet that Kanda would agree 100 percent. Allen ran back to Lenalee and apologized to her. He took that opportunity to catch his breath as well.

"What happened to you? Are you under the influence of alcohol again?" Lenalee asked, unlocking her room and offering Allen to come inside first.

"No, I'm not. But I don't know, you have to help me. That's why I'm searching for you, I need advice," Allen said while sitting down on Lenalee's bed.

"Sure, I'm always glad to help you Allen, although I don't recommend you stay in my room for too long, my brother might sense your presence being here," Lenalee warned, joining Allen on the bed.

"Ok, I'll try not to stay for too long."

"Alright. So shoot."

Allen took a deep breath before he spoke again. "You see, while I was with Kanda, I hugged him and he hugged me back and well… that's a super rare thing for Kanda. So it was like a miracle and well yeah. After that I started to have these weird emotions and I think Kanda's avoiding me since I didn't see him these past days or weeks. And well, I bumped into him today and I don't know what went wrong with me. I suddenly felt all my blood rush and my heart started beating a lot and my whole body just went crazy. I don't know what's wrong with me. You have to help me!"

Lenalee giggled for a while until Allen attempted to leave because he thought she was finding his story funny.

"No no, come back. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how this all connects."

"Huh?"

"Did you know? Kanda came to me and he asked me if you were mad at him."

"_Kanda_ asked if I was mad at him? Kanda _asked_ you if I was mad at him? _Kanda_ asked—"

"I get the point! Yes he did. And actually, it's the other way. It's not _him_ avoiding you, it is _you_."

Allen stared at Lenalee for a while before he blurted, "What? Me?! I'm not avoiding him!"

"Yes you are," Lenalee denied. "When we eat, you quickly run off to wherever you're going and you don't even hear Kanda's loud insults anymore. When you're in training hall and all of a sudden Kanda comes in, you excuse yourself saying your done and dash away. How else could Kanda possibly be avoiding you?"

"Wait wait. Why would Kanda be concerned if I'm avoiding him? Wouldn't he be happy or something?"

"He said he fears that you would be spreading stuff about the hugging thing."

"He said WHAT?"

"Oops." Lenalee bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say that."

"He actually told you that?"

"Kanda and I have known each other for a really long time. He trusts me and I trust him. Although we don't talk much, he is very much deep in my heart—but don't get me wrong, I only think of him as a friend."

"I see. Kanda actually trusted in telling you his feelings." Allen said sulkily.

"Not exactly, he still doesn't tell me about his innermost feelings. He only tells me things that wouldn't matter much for other people."

"Wow… I didn't know Kanda could actually be like that."

"But Kanda's right. If I were Kanda I wouldn't want you telling everyone that you hugged me, it would be embarrassing even though if people wouldn't believe you."

"I see… Well, pushing things away from that, can you tell me what does this mixed emotion mean?"

"Ah." Lenalee sat up, her lips rising as she stared cheerfully at Allen. "Yes I can."

"You like Kanda."

………………………………..

"Sorry, I think I just heard something wrong, can you repeat that?"

"I said you like Kanda. There's no mistake there."

"Stop joking, you're going to make me laugh—"

"Allen I'm serious, you like Kanda."

"…You've got to be joking. Please tell me you're joking, because that can't possibly be true."

"And why so?" Lenalee asked, leaning on Allen as she waits for an answer.

"Because… Me and Kanda hate each other. We technically fight everyday, every hour, every minute. The moments our eyes meet, fire bursts from within us."

"Well how come it didn't _'burst from within you' _today?"

Allen couldn't answer. "I don't know…" was all he could say.

"See, you might have hated him in the past, but now you like him and I don't mean the like as a friend, I mean the like as a lover."

"Ok ok. I'll follow your theory. So _if_ I were to like Kanda, would that be a bad thing?"

"Of course not. To me, I don't think gender's a problem and Kanda's not as bad as you think."

"Alright, but _if_ that were true, I doubt it would ever work, Kanda hates me down to the bottom of the earth."

Lenalee shook her head. "You can always change that. Look at yourself, you used to hate him but now you like him. It could be the same with Kanda."

No matter what Allen thought of to counter Lenalee's words, he couldn't think of anything which meant Lenalee won.

"Well anyways, that's just a theory. I still believe I don't like Kanda. That's impossible." Allen finished.

"Alright. That's for you to decide anyway. All I'm explaining is these mixed emotions you're feeling."

"Ok—Hey wait! Shouldn't you ask me why we hugged? What happened before that?"

"Nope, it's alright."

"But what if it were to change everything and these feelings wasn't because of me being in love—what if it were to be something else?"

"Whatever way you put it, it'll still come up with the same conclusion. It's not about the cause, it is about the effect."

"Just where do you get all of this information?"

Lenalee laughed, patting Allen on the shoulder. "That's enough for today. You better go now and don't worry about Kanda. Just don't tell other people like Lavi that the two of you hugged. Otherwise… then you can be worried about it."

"Okay, thanks Lenalee," Allen said as he left Lenalee's room.

He sure did feel a lot weight get off his chest.

--

Kanda didn't get it. Did Allen really hate him now? He remembered that he didn't do anything wrong while they hugged each other. So then why was Allen doing this? Kanda slammed his fist on the table of the library, startling Lavi who was reading books that related to his recent mission. Lavi placed his book down and slowly approached Kanda and jumped onto him.

"Awww… What wrong Yuu chan?" Lavi cooed, snuggling Kanda's cheek.

Kanda shoved Lavi away, threatening him with a death glare. "Are you a masochist? I just tortured you last week and yet it's like you want more."

"If I can get another taste of those lovely lips of yours, then sure, I don't mind what you do to me."

"Che."

Kanda sat down on the chair and ignored Lavi so he could resume back to his dilemma. Lavi could well tell that something was bothering Kanda. He decided he should play serious if he was going to get anything out of him. He sat beside Kanda and examined the expression on his face.

"Something's up isn't it?" Lavi spoke seriously.

Kanda glared at Lavi for a while 'till he realized Lavi wasn't joking around anymore. He sighed, "It's all that brat's fault."

"Allen?"

"The bean sprout has been avoiding me these weeks and when he bumped into me today, he suddenly worked up until he was sweating and then he ran away."

"Hmm… Did you do anything to make him act that way?"

Kanda paused. He was certainly not going to tell Lavi that they hugged, "No, I didn't do anything."

"Really? Then why did you hesitate in answering me the question?"

"I was thinking."

Luckily Lavi fell for it. He thought for a while until he came with a conclusion.

"Little Allen kun loves you."

Thank god Kanda pinched his lap hard because he almost exploded with laughter.

"The bean sprout likes me? Stop fucking with me."

"Nope, there's no doubt about it. I can't think of any other possible answer."

"Whatever, stop messing with me you stupid rabbit. I've had it with you."

Kanda abruptly stood up and stormed out of the library without another word. Lavi shrugged and took a piece of paper and a pencil so he could copy important notes off the book. He started to write but then he paused and his hand started to tremble until he snapped the pencil in half.

"Damn… That Allen really likes Kanda," Lavi muttered, leaning back on his chair and stared at the ceiling of the library.

"I can't allow that."

* * *

**Sorry for no yullen moments here T-T but I'll be sure to put more in the future chapters! And sorry for keeping this chapter short.**

**Read and Review!**

**Tbc…**


	4. The Barricaded Wall

**It Started with a Kiss**

**A/N: Alright, I've overcome the pairing rant and now I officially don't care whoever you prefer, because it will stay as Yullen whether you like it or not :3. You'll find out soon enough who's the wall XD **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

For the next few days, it was really getting on Allen's head; the messed up feelings towards Kanda. As much as Allen hated to admit it, he's starting to believe Lenalee's words. They were very true; people can change but again, even if Allen really did have feelings for Kanda, like hell would he like Allen back.

It was late in the afternoon and soon for dinner. The entire day, Allen stayed locked up in his room because he was terrified to experience another almost break down in front of Kanda. He wondered what Kanda would be thinking about him now. Allen smiled to himself as he was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Probably the biggest idiot in the world," Allen mumbled quietly.

Staring at Timcanpy who was fluttering above his head, was not as helpful either in keeping him entertained but there was nothing better than to stare at besides inanimate objects.

"What do you think Timcanpy? Do I like Kanda?" Allen asked as Timcanpy rested on forehead. The golem fluttered his wings signing him that it was a yes. Allen abruptly sat up, knocking Timcanpy off him by accident.

"Are you serious? You actually think that's true?"

"What's true?"

"Gah!"

Allen involuntarily slipped off his bed from the sudden appearance of the red haired junior bookman. Allen felt dizzy as he saw the upside down Lavi approaching him. The younger boy shifted his body the other way so at least he could see Lavi the right side up. He had a wide grin spread across his face as he helped Allen back onto his bed.

"Don't just come in without actually knocking on the door, you almost gave me a heart attack."

The red haired only laughed. Allen took his pillow and slammed it onto Lavi's face.

"What was true?" Lavi repeated the second time.

Allen hesitated, "Nothing…"

Lavi smirked, "Don't lie to me!" He tackled Allen down on the bed so that Lavi was hovering Allen.

"Okay okay! I think I might like Kanda…" Allen admitted. Lavi stared at him for a brief moment before he broke in laughter, letting go of Allen's wrist and sitting back up. Allen blushed and hit Lavi with his pillow again.

--

Although Lavi was laughing his guts out, deep down, he was damn pissed. His hypothesis was right and he hated it to be true. He couldn't let Allen get Kanda be together because he believed that Kanda was more worthy of Lavi instead of Allen. Thinking for while, still pretending he was laughing, he thought of ways to make Allen change his mind. He wanted Allen to hate him_,_ to_ despise_ him.

Wait, that's it.

The perfect idea popped into Lavi's head.

"_Since Allen doesn't know much about Kanda… A few lies wouldn't hurt." _

"Ne, Allen. I don't think Kanda is the right person for you," Lavi said, calming himself down.

"I know… guys liking guys isn't a really good thing," he responded.

"No no, not that. I think that's fine, but what I'm really concerned on is Kanda's dark side."

"Dark side?"

"Yeah like…. For instance!" Lavi jumped as an idea came to his head, "he sleeps naked in his room."

"I think that's fine since it's his private life."

"He also doesn't brush his teeth."

"I thought that was you…"

Lavi scoffed, "Well, he doesn't brush his teeth for a week!"

"Okay…"

"He also very perverted! He likes getting touched…" Lavi gestured his hands, "down there."

"I'd rather not know what's Kanda's personal preference is . Besides, everyone has their good and bad traits."

"Can you name me one good thing that Kanda has done?"

This is when the flow of the questioning went rigid, which was indeed a good sign for Lavi.

"He… stayed behind to fight the Noah while we escaped," Allen listed one.

"That's just him wanting the fight all to himself. Kanda's a heartless guy."

"No he's not…" Allen spoke softly but defensively.

"Certainly he is. I bet if you cut his chest open, there wouldn't be a heart—"

"That's not true!" Allen stood up, his voice echoing through his room.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"We hugged and kissed!"

………………………

Allen smacked his mouth using his hand, cursing quietly to himself.

Bingo.

"_Since when did they…? Fuck never mind!" _

Lavi felt his frustration growing now that he found out they've already done something intimate. But on the other hand, he had just figured out how to crush the entire relationship between them because of two reasons. One, Kanda was definitely hiding something when he asked if anything between him and Allen. Two, now that Allen spilled the beans, knowing that it's an obvious secret— oh how would Kanda's reaction be when Lavi tells him.

"Please _please_ promise me you won't tell anyone about what I said, especially Kanda!" Allen begged, tugging Lavi's shirt.

He smiled in response, "You have my word," placing an arm behind his back as he crossed his fingers.

--

"Yuu chan! You naughty playboy!" Lavi sang, as he slung his arm around the samurai the moment he caught sight of him.

"Hah?" Kanda shoved Lavi off, scurrying hurriedly away. Lavi caught up with him.

"You cheated on me! You hugged and kissed Allen behind my back!" Lavi pouted, his inside searing with satisfaction as he saw Kanda's eyes widen.

"_What?"_ Kanda whispered in a soft but deadly tone while stopping in his tracks.

" Ah… So it is true," Lavi confirmed, trying as much as possible not to laugh. But a few snickers escaped out of his mouth.

Kanda stood as still as a rock. His mind was infuriated on Allen betraying him. Lenalee had told him that Allen wasn't going to say a word, but it seems that he couldn't keep his promise. The raven's hands balled into fists, trembling immensely as every second passed boy.

"_You have no fucking idea in how much pain you are going to be in moyashi."_

--

Just as planned, everything was breaking apart. Kanda completely ignored Lavi after what he had heard. His first reaction was his face emerging red shades of blush, then he began to build up stress and finally he just walked off. Lavi needn't to follow Kanda anymore because he already well knew that the first person Kanda would go to was the soon-to-be dead Allen.

With this, he decided to return to Allen and make up more unnecessary lies about Kanda just so that when Allen encounters Kanda, he'd really explode with disgust and so-called traits about himself. Lavi caught sight of Allen in the cafeteria apparently downing everything in one go. The bookman laughed when he saw Allen spotting him in the entrance with a large slab of steak sticking out of his mouth.

"_Poor Allen. I really do like him and his cheery self, but one has to make sacrifices to get what he wants."_

And it was probably the last time he'd see Allen in his usual happy state. Lavi waved at the unnatural appetite boy, sitting down next to him when his palm met with Allen's.

"Heya Allen, you're pretty hungry," Lavi commented on the overloaded piles of plates.

"Yup. With all that talk, it sure takes up a lot of energy," he responded, stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"So what's up?" Allen said when he swallowed his food.

"Nothing much, just caught Kanda making out with some random chick."

There was a loud clatter that came from Allen's plate which was his spoon and fork that dropped. Lavi pretended to act natural but he used his working left eye to steal a glance at Allen. It was just as Lavi wanted it to be; terrified and _jealous_.

"Hahaha… Very funny, like Kanda would ever do that," Allen reassured himself.

"Kanda's an 18 year old guy. You should know this too but every guy _needs_ his satisfaction from time to time, even _Kanda _needs it— of course, it was quite shocking for me as well but, I understand how Kanda feels."

Allen didn't pick up his spoon and fork meaning; he no longer had an appetite to eat. "So does that mean… The kissing and hugging thing was all just to satisfy Kanda's needs?"

"I pretty much say that's correct," Lavi lied, picking the fork off Allen's plate and sticking it in the untouched chicken fillet.

"At least now I understand…"

"Understand what—?"

"MOYASHI! Get your fucking ass over here!" a loud angry voice echoed through the cafeteria.

Allen turned to Lavi, asking whether he knew what any of this was about. He shook his head in response. Allen slowly rose from the bench but hurriedly walked towards the door when Kanda shouted at him for being slow. When he reached the entrance, Kanda fiercely grabbed Allen's collar and jerked him away from the door, pulling him far away from the suddenly silent audience.

"Wait—ouch! Kanda you're hurting me—"

"I don't give a fucking damn if you're hurt!"

"Kanda!" Allen cried as he was slammed onto the wall.

The place was dark but enough to see each other. It was also secluded which terrified Allen even more because it looked like a death sentence where he was standing. Kanda hadn't loosened his grip on Allen's shirt because he didn't know on how to take out his anger on Allen. Beating him up still didn't seem painful enough to equal his punishment.

"Why—are you doing this?!" Allen stammered, struggling to get out of Kanda's tight grasp.

"Stop trying to act so fucking innocent! You damn know why I'm fucking doing this," Kanda fired, his eyes full of rage. Allen tried to push away from Kanda again but it was plain futile.

"I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about!" Allen responded back.

"Yes you do! So you're saying that telling Lavi about what we did was just all our imagination?"

Allen felt his heart skip a beat. "How… do you know?"

"I fucking well know!"

"But you shouldn't—"

"But I have!"

"This was a mistake—"

"Stop trying to always be the innocent guy!"

"I didn't mean to—"

"Oh really, how funny that you didn't mean to keep our secret!"

"I wanted to protect—"

"What? Me? Fuck moyashi, I told you stop trying to act the heroine all the time!"

Allen felt his lips quivering while tears were flooding down his face.

"Oh what now? You're going to wash away your sins with your tears?"

"I—"

"You really don't give a fucking damn about it, do you?"

"That's not true—"

"That's not true? God I'm going to shred you into pieces!"

"I care about it—!"

"No you don't why in the fucking hell would you care—?!"

"—BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! What will happen now? XD I hope you don't hate Lavi down to hell that you want to jab a pike down his throat. We should all still love our perverted Lavi :D (I think…)**

**Sorry if I kept this chapter short. The flow of the chapter length is so out of proportion XD**

**UPDATE: SOON TO BE EDITED.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
